


Merry Nyxmas, Clarissa

by Miss Ebil (MissEbil)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Backstory, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Epic Bromance, Flashbacks, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEbil/pseuds/Miss%20Ebil
Summary: Nyx wants to buy a present for somebody special, but shopping is not his strong suit.





	Merry Nyxmas, Clarissa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a piece of flashback fluff written especially for the "12 Days of Nyxmas" event in the Facebook group Nyx Ulric (Hero of Kingsglaive), set in the world of and featuring OCs from the giant collaborative fanfic, The ChocoHoe Mansion, that I am a part of.
> 
> The Mansion story will eventually be published here, but it is very large and very much still a constant worknin progress for our group. For now, I hope you enjoy this little sneak peek and have a very Merry Nyxmas ;)

Encircling Clarissa’s waist from behind with one arm, Nyx swept her long green hair back to nuzzle her neck but paused when he saw a familiar silver shape. With gentle fingers he touched the wing-shaped earrings she wore, a gentle smile lighting up his face.

“You still wear these?” he asked, his fingers were pleasantly rough-skinned as the younger Glaive slid her hand up his and deftly unhooked her earring, smiling as she spun in his arms and removed the other of the pair. Letting the silver sit in her palm, she looked from the jewellery to her lover’s face as he slid his hands down the curve of her back to hold her closer.

“Of course I do.” a smile lit up her eyes, “They’re one of the first proper presents you ever gave me. You never did tell me how you managed to choose something so perfect, though.”

“Ha, well there's not much to tell.”

“Still, I wanna hear it!” Clarissa booped Nyx's nose with her finger. “Call it… a bedtime story.” she giggled and pulled herself out of his arms, safely nestling her favourite earrings in the top of her large jewellery box before bouncing over to the bed and beckoning the blue-eyed man to follow her.

“Well, if you insist.” Nyx made a grandiose gesture of stretching before he seated himself at the head of the bed, surrounded by a multitude of pillows. “You see, it all started in a bar.”

“Don't pretty much all of your stories?” Clarissa rolled her eyes.

“Hush,” he held up a finger in a playful warning gesture, “You wanted to hear so let me tell it.”

“Fine!” she sighed dramatically.

“As I was saying, it all started in a bar…”

* * *

 

“Bro, you're a girl, right?” Nyx slurred a little as he raised his beer bottle with a frown and looked to his best friend.

“Nyx, with the amount of times we’ve fucked, you should not have to ask me that question.” Kasha shook her head as she chuckled, her short purple hair swishing around her cheeks for a moment before she drained her beer and motioned the bartender to open her another. “But yes, I do have girl parts.”

“So… what do girls like?”

“That's… a wide question, bro. You'll have to narrow it down for me.”

“I mean like, what do they like for presents?”

“You thinking of buying me something for Starlight? ‘Cause I thought we agreed not to do that, like ever?”

“What? No! Come on, I know we agreed no mushy stuff, that's too close to, you know, the C word.”

“Ew, never again.” Kasha took a long swig from her bottle. “We tried that once and it worked about as well as fighting a cerberus with a marshmallow sword.” she turned on her barstool, surveying the other customers with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

“Hahahaha, yeah! Damn, bro, you have a way with words.” he turned to see what she was looking at.

“Eh, one of us has to be the brains.” Kasha flashed him a grin.

“Fuck you, too.” the Glaive gave her a playful punch in the arm. “No, but really, I need help with this.”

“Well, I can try but you know I'm probably as bad at this as you are.” she turned to her best friend with a more serious look, “So, who’s it for? Your sister?”

“No, I got Lizzie something already.” he drank more of his beer, seeming not quite his usual confident self. “See, there's this girl…”

“Oh?”

“We’ve been out for drinks, you know.”

“How good is she in the sack?”

“Woah, bro, straight to the point,” he laughed, “But yeah, it was great already. I mean, she has a smoking hot body and knows how to use it.” he bit his bottom lip and made a gesture indicating perfection.

“Damn, sounds like I should be mad you got there first!”

“I don’t think she’s your type, bro.” Nyx chuckled, giving his friend a playful punch in the shoulder.

“Pfft, you know everyone is my type.” she slapped him back, grinning as he quickly switched his beer to his other hand to avoid spilling it.

“You are such a fucking Hoe,” he shook his head, smiling.

“What can I say? I learned from the best.”

“Hell yeah, you did.” Nyx raised his bottle and promptly drained it before turning back to the bar and waving to the bartender to open another two for them. Fresh beer in hand, he sighed and leaned his elbows heavily on the wooden top of the bar.

“Huh, guess you actually are serious about getting her something nice.” Kasha leaned back and turned her head to her best friend. “She must be really good.”

“Yeah, but,” he shook his head, “There’s just something about her.”

“Woah, Bro you’re getting dangerously close to… you know.”

“Don’t even, Bro! I swear to the Six, if you even mention the F word I will come back there and hit you with my ring hand!” the Glaive chuckled with a mock glare to the purple haired woman. “But yeah, I’m serious, I want to buy her something.”

“Okay, my lips are sealed on that stuff.” Kasha rolled her eyes, nodding to her friend. “Eh, if you’re set on this, then fine.”

“I am.”

Turning back to the bar, she leaned close to her friend. “Flowers? Chocolates? They’re your standard shit.”

“Nah, I don’t think she’s the flowers type, plus I want something that’s going to last a bit longer.”

“Well, jewellery would be a standard, too.”

“Like what, though?”

“No that, I can’t help you with. You know her better than I do, Bro.” Kaha swigged her beer, “Go take a look around, see what there is.”

“Ewwww,” he moaned, “I gotta go… shopping?”

“Yep, if you want to buy things for people, you gotta go out and… buy them.”

“Eugh, it’s the week before Starlight, it’s gonna be packed.” He grabbed Kasha’s arm, a pleading puppy-like look on his face. “Come with me, please?”

“Haha, no way. You’re on your own for this one, bro.”

“Please?” His pale eyes widened with drunken fear, “Please, please, please? Bro, come on!”

“Nope, no can do.” Checking the time on the faded clock on the wall of the bar, Kasha drained her beer and hopped of her barstool. “I’ve got shifts every day up until Starlight Eve.”

“By shifts, you mean fucking your boss?” Nyx groaned dramatically, “Please?!”

“Fuck off, Bro. I mean actual work shifts!” she swatted her friend on the arm, then grinned as she grabbed her leather jacket, “The fucking comes afterwards.”

“Knew it! But please, this once, put the dick aside and help your Bro out?”

“Sorry Bro,” she shrugged her jacket on and clapped him on the shoulder, “I’ll be in work way past when the mall closes. You’re on your own for this one.” Kasha chuckled as she walked out of the bar and left her best friend to his fate.

* * *

 

The air was crisp in the city of Insomnia as Nyx Ulric strode, head down, through the late morning streets. It was mere days until the winter holiday known as the Starlight Celebration, the sun was straining through the cool grey clouds and the Glaive was equally straining for ideas. Shaking off some of the cold as he stepped through the large glass doors of Insomnia’s biggest mall, Nyx looked around with wide-eyed trepidation. This was so far out of his comfort zone that he could feel the back of his neck begin to prickle as he scanned the multitude of brightly lit store fronts. Illuminated blue signs in the middle of the concourse indicated that he would find the jewellery stores on the upper of the three floors, so he ran a finger down his collar to try and relieve the itch before setting off towards the elevators.

Pressing the call button, he was relieved when the machine pinged almost instantly and the pair of doors to his left slid open. Stepping quickly over to the lift, his heart almost stopped when he saw that it was already occupied by somebody he recognised.

“Heeeeeeey,” a blonde woman in the elevator squealed, the high pitch of her voice making his right eye twitch almost imperceptibly. “Nyx! I never twigged you as the shopping type! What are you doing here?”

The Glaive blinked slowly, feeling the same headache already forming as the last time that he had met her. “Stacie!” he said with forced enthusiasm, setting his face in his usual people-pleasing mask and throwing a glance towards the other elevator. It was still stuck on the top floor. _‘Shit.’_ There was nothing for it, he had to bite the bullet and stepped into the glass box. “I’m, err, just picking up a last minute gift.”

“Oooooh, it must be somebody special if you’re braving the crowds this late.” the blonde slid closer to the Glaive as the doors closed with another soft ping, resting a hand with overly long, shocking pink nails on his arm.

_‘Six fucking help me. This is exactly why I usually take the stairs.’_ he thought, recalling the last time they had met. Sure, she was hot, curves in all the right places and tits you could fall asleep on for days, but that voice. He could feel it grating on his brain already, a pain beginning to form behind his eyes. She just would _not_ stop talking.

“Sooooooo, who’s the lucky one?” Stacie leaned further into Nyx as the lift began to move upwards, pressing the length of her body into his, the cloying scent of her cheap perfume irritating his nose. “A lady friend? Is it a certain sexy, blonde lady friend? Hehe.”

“It’s for.. Uh, my sister.” He shifted away from her, thinking _‘Fuck! Why did I say that?’_

“Ooooh, I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t talk about my family much.” he mumbled, adding mentally, _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, please Six, Kings of Lucis, anybody, if any of you have any mercy for mankind, please make this elevator hurry the fuck up.’_

As if in answer to his prayers, a soft ping rang out and the elevator doors opened.

“I, uh, this is me, gotta go. Nice to see you again!” Nyx barrelled out of the doors, shoulder first, muttering thanks to every deity that he could think of.

“Oh, I want the floor below so, I guess I’ll see you around. Call me, okay!” Stacie called after him. The Glaive half-heartedly waved back, not even looking at her as he darted around the nearest corner and out of her line of sight. Bracing his broad back against the cool marble wall, he breathed a sigh of relief and took a few deep breaths to get the smell of cheap perfume out of his nose and the sound of her shrill voice out of his head. As the nondescript instrumental music and low rumble of shoppers washed away the walking migraine that was Stacie, he gathered his thoughts.

_‘Geez, you fuck a girl in a bathroom once…’_ Nyx shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. _‘Right, jewellery. Should be this floor.’_

Scanning the store fronts, his pale blue eyes landed on the largest, windows filled with glittering products. _‘I guess that’s a starting point.’_

Greeted with a nod by a tall, thin man in a suit who opened the glass door for him, Nyx immediately felt completely out of place in the high class jewellery shop. As he hesitantly stepped deeper into the establishment, a gaunt, androgynous looking man in a designer suit at least two sizes too large for him ghosted out of the back room and sashayed over to the Glaive, an obviously false smile plastered across his pale face as he anticipated a possible sale.

“Good afternoon, Sir. Could I assist you in finding anything in particular, today?” the clerk simpered.

“Yeah, I’m, uh, looking for a present for a… good friend.” Nyx said, his eyes roving over the multiple displays of rings, necklaces and brooches.

“I see. Has sir any idea what his… _friend_ would like?” The way the shop assistant spoke rubbed Nyx the wrong way, but he suppressed his ire by remembering that he wanted to be done and out of here as soon as possible.

“Nothing too… flashy, but not too plain. And not gold.” the Glaive frowned. He really did not know enough about Clarissa to define her taste any clearer, knowing only that she had several pieces she wore regularly, and while nobody could ever accuse her of being under-accessorised, nothing seemed to appear too outwardly expensive. No, she would not want something that looked like it either cost the world or something so tacky it looked like he bought it with pocket change. _‘Eugh, shopping is hard.’_

“Hmm, if that’s the case, may I make a few suggestions?” the clerk raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

“Sure.”

“This way, sir.” the other man strode off to the back of the shop, skirting around the last display to stand behind it, indicating with spindly arms that Nyx should look to one side of it. “Here we have some of our most popular items in the Solitaire collection, elegant and refined in their simplicity.”

Leaning closer to the glass cabinet, the blue-eyed man took in the various pieces of jewellery. Gemstone rings set in elegant bands seemed far too close to meaning long-term commitment, so he passed those by quickly. Charm bracelets with intricately carved gemstones were a no, she always wore bangles. He smiled, remembering the pleasant jingle that they had made last time she- _‘Six-dammit, Nyx, not now!’_ He cut off his own train of thought as soon as he felt that all too familiar rush of blood heading low in his body.

Shifting further along the counter, he disguised his sudden discomfort as he moved on to a display of necklaces. One in particular caught his eye, a simple fine silver chain with a single green stone shaped to look like a tiny skull. _‘Clarissa would love that.’_ _  
_     “That skull necklace, can I see it?” he looked at the clerk, who smiled as he unlocked the back of the cabinet and slid out the black velvet bust on which the necklace was displayed.

“Ah, a fine choice, sir.” he placed the bust on the glass counter, carefully aligning it to Nyx’s view. “The finest of emeralds imported from Gralea, set into a white gold and mythril alloy by our Master Goldsmith. Guaranteed to last a lifetime.”

Running his work-roughened fingers over the chain, he took the small pendant between his fingers and turned it over, letting the many tiny facets reflect the bright store lights. The different shades of green reminded him of Clarissa’s eyes and he smiled.

“Ah, I see it is to Sir’s taste?”

“Maybe,” he knew better than to let on to a shopkeeper know that he was willing to buy something, “I notice you don’t have any prices set out. How much for the necklace?”

“In our current Starlight sale, it is a mere one hundred thousand gil.” The suited man smiled.

Nyx failed to completely cover his baulking at the price, spluttering as he tried to mask his shock in a cough. ‘ _A hundred thousand? That’s almost a year’s wages after beer! She might be a great lay but she’s not that great!’_ His eyes wide, he said as calmly as he could muster, “I’ll have to… think about it. I need to get the absolute perfect gift, you understand.”

“Indeed, sir.” The shop assistant clearly noticed his sputtering and promptly spirited away the bust, returning it to the securely locked case. “Well, we shall still be here if you decide to return.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll catch you later.” Feeling like he was not wanted, Nyx beat a hasty retreat, past the tall man who gave him an empty look as the Glaive passed through the door. Safely outside again, he let out the full splutter he had been trying to conceal. “Ppppfffft, Shiva's tits, some people in this city must be made of fucking gil. I gotta find something more in the average person’s price range.”

Striding with renewed purpose, Nyx set off down the long row of shops that were spread over the uppermost floor of the mall, pale eyes scanning for something that would be considerably less painful to his bank balance. The next few stores were similarly ostentatious, full glass fronts showing a magpie's hoard of shiny treasures guarded by men and women in sharp monochrome suits, reminiscent of the beady-eyed birds.

Further still along the floor, the shop fronts became smaller, doors stood wide open and their staff began to look more amenable. Here, too, other shoppers were perusing wares and a buzz of conversion began to grow. This looked more promising. He should have known that a store that was empty so close to Starlight would have a good reason to be. Darting between overladen husbands and chatty wives, Nyx made his way from window to window, thankful that his natural abilities and Kingsglaive training made him very light on his feet when he needed to be. Taking a quick reconnaissance of each of the stores’ stock, he was disappointed to find that most of them seemed to sell similar things. Pretty but mass-produced chains, the same pendants and charms in the style of what he assumed to be the current fashion. Clarissa did not seem the type to want to look like everybody else, so Nyx moved on.

Navigating through a crowd like this was more challenging for him than taking down a daemon five times his size, mostly because no matter how much they deserved it for jostling him or stopping dead in front of him, he could not summon his weapons and dispatch them with ease. Cursing a particularly slow person who stepped out of a shop right in front of him, the Glaive spotted an opening across the concourse where the crowd thinned and immediately headed for it. After what should have been only a few quick paces, he made it out of the main throng of people and into a space just outside a small shop that was tucked almost right into the corner. It only had a single dark doorway and a window that was filled with rich blue velvet display boards of bracelets, rings and necklaces all with what seemed to him like rather more reasonable prices. Deep gold italic script on the pale blue sign above the door proclaimed it to be “ _Ghiranze’s”._

Nodding to himself, Nyx thought that this looked more like what he had in mind and he pushed open the old wooden door and was first greeted by the pleasant tinkle of an antique bell, the faint smell of fresh paint, then by a young man behind the glass topped counter.

“Hey, anything I can help you with today, or just browsing?” His accent was thick, but his voice clear and cheerful. The sleeves of his dark jacket were pushed up to his elbows, his black shirt was open at the collar and a thin aqua tie pooled on the countertop as he leaned forwards on the glass.

“I’m looking for a present.” Nyx said with a frown.

“Most people are this time of year,” the shopkeeper grinned. “Any more info?”

“It’s for somebody special, a woman. Eh, I don’t exactly buy gifts often, could you help a guy out?”

“Sure, sure! I might be new to the big city, but people and jewels, I know well. Name’s Dino, by the way, happy to help. So, what’s your special lady like?”

“She’s…” the Glaive sighed, at a loss for words to describe the woman that he barely knew, yet whom had had such a large impact on him in such a short time. “She’s amazing, beautiful, strong, annoying, talented,”

“Sounds like she really is somethin’.” Dino grinned, knowing well the first signs of something more than just lust in the other man. “What’s her style like? How she dresses.”

“Badass, leather jacket, killer heels, these tight jeans that make her ass just, uuuuunf.” Nyx bit his bottom lip, thinking about the last time he had been up close and personal with her very fine bottom.

“Ah, then not your everyday housewife kinda gal! Lemme tell ya, you won’t go wrong with something from this little lot over here,” Dino slid along the counter, swiftly pulling out a large black velvet display of silver jewellery. “Nothing flowery or too prim, pieces with as much attitude as your special someone.”

“Nice!” Nyx breathed as his eyes took in the selection. There were pieces with animals, knot designs and spikes among others. “You got a lot of skulls in here,” the Glaive noticed, looking up at the shopkeeper.

“Yeah, they're pretty popular with you, err, military types.”

“What? How’d you know I’m in the military?”

“Ha, I used to be a reporter, see. I still got the trained eye so I noticed your boots when you came in. You might be in civvies for the cold but any good soldier doesn't leave the house with anything less than perfectly polished boots.”

“Huh,” the blue eyed man smirked, “Good eye. I guess a lot of people like to show pride and faith in their King, the skull being the symbol of the house of Lucis and all.”

“Yeah, well His Majesty is a good king.”

“That he is.” Nyx nodded then looked down again, a pair of large earrings catching his eye. Carefully picking one up, he examined it closer, turning it in the bright fluorescent lights of the tiny shop. A long wing with intricately detailed feathers was topped by a profile of an eagle's head, the breast stretching down to frame one side. “Woah, these are beautiful.”

“Thanks, made by my own two hands, as is everything in this joint.”

“You got some skills, man. I think she’ll really like these. I’ll take them.”

“You won't regret it, promise.” Dino took the earring from Nyx, picked up its matching one from the board and turned to a small bench behind the counter to select a gift box and some black and silver striped paper. As he skillfully wrapped the small package, he spoke over his shoulder. “You let me know how much she loves it next time you're down this way and feel free to, yaknow, recommended me to your friends.” He turned back to Nyx, immaculately wrapped present topped with a silver bow in hand. “Here ya go, gift wrapping at no extra charge, in the spirit of the holiday.”

“Oh, sweet. Thanks!” Nyx beamed, handing over his hard earned gil to buy a present for a woman he barely knew.

“Ah, fuggedaboutit.” Dino shrugged with a smile and a wave of his hand. “Hope I see you again soon!”

Still grinning like a puppy with a fresh bone, the Glaive strode out of the shop and into the bustling crowds. The blue eyed man was thoroughly pleased with his purchase, but little did he know, it would end up being one of many small steps towards his destiny.

* * *

 

“Destiny?” Clarissa snorted with laughter. “Six, Nyx, way to be over dramatic!”

“Aw, come on, you're supposed to love all this mushy shit.” Nyx feigned outrage as the green haired woman in his arms continued to chuckle.

“I love a bit of fluff but “ destiny” is pushing it a bit, haha!” She poked a perfectly manicured finger into his ribs, making him jump sideways.

“Ow! The fuck was that for? You so offended by my storytelling skills?”

“No, you garula, you never said how much they cost!”

“Nope, I didn't.”

“Tell me!”

“Nope.”

“Now, pleaseeee!”

“Haha, no way. That's one thing you're never going to know.” Quickly wrapping his arms around her, he leaned in. “Anyone ever tell you that you're adorable when you're angry?”

“Stop trying to distract me!” Clarissa gave him her best mock pout. “I need to know!”

“No, you don't. You wear them all the time so that's proof enough you love them. Gil doesn't matter, not when it's for you.”

“But I-” The Glaive cut her off by pressing his mouth into hers, turning the last of her sentence into mere groans, at first of frustration, but as he slipped his tongue between her soft, warm lips they rapidly turned to those of pleasure.


End file.
